The date
by GrimCreeper
Summary: So we all know that Scorpius asked out Rose. What's going to happen?


**AN: Hi guys! It's my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, even though I've been a fan for years! I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic!**

 **Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Albus: NO!**

 **Me: SAY IT OR SCORPIUS GETS IT!**

 **Scorpius: DON'T DO IT ALBUS!**

 **Albus:...Fine. She doesn't own my dad.**

 **Me: YES I DO. I BOUGHT COPYRIGHT TICKETS.**

 **Albus: What the hell...**

"Oh no, oh no." Scorpius paced the room. He was sweating profusely and he was slightly trembling.

Albus sat on the bed, amused. "Never seen this side of you, my friend."

"I don't know what to wear!" Scorpius exclaimed. He sat down, defeated. Clothes were sprawled around Scorpius' bed.

"Wow, washed out at fourteen. So sad." Albus replied, quoting the muggle movie he watched.

Scorpius glared at him. "Maybe if you start helping me..."

Albus shrugged. "Come on, Scorpius. It's just a date."

"With Rose, Albus! With Rose!"

Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh. He was so nervous. This might be his last shot at impressing Rose. He did NOT want to mess it up.

"Look, Scorp. Just be yourself. Rose wouldn't give a galleon for what you're wearing."

"You don't know that." Scorpius shot back.

Albus stood up. "Yeah I do. She's been my best cousin since I was six. I know her well enough and she's not the type of person who cares about looks."

Scorpius stayed silent, unsure of what to reply. Albus pats his back. "Scorpius, trust me. Jeans will do."

"I just want everything to be perfect..."

"It WILL be perfect. I mean, how bad can this day be?"

* * *

Scorpius fidgeted nervously as he stood in front of the Gryffindor common room. He was waiting for Rose to come out. His foot tapped furiously on the floor. He adjusted the scarf on his neck. Sweat was accumulating there. He hoped he didn't smell as that would ruin everything.

He decided to go to Hogsmeade for their date. I know, I know. Scorpius and Albus aren't allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but Scorpius pleaded Professor McGonagall to let him go because of the date.

"Just this once." Minerva said.

"Yes ma'am." Scorpius replied.

It was almost Christmas in Hogwarts, so Rose and Scorpius decided to go Christmas shopping for their date.

Scorpius wanted to get Albus a book about Quidditch, in the hopes of getting him to like the sport too. Also, he wanted to get Rose a special present for Christmas. He hoped he wouldn't get caught buying it.

As he was pondering this, Rose stepped out of the room and said, "Well, I'm ready!"

He jumped. "Hey, Rose. I mean, what's up? I mean- Hi."

He mentally scolded himself for messing up that greeting. Signs of his nervousness were showing and Rose laughingly observed this.

"I don't bite, Scorpius." She said with a grin.

"Uh, right." Scorpius answered. He held out his arm to Rose. "Shall we go now?"

"We shall." Rose jokingly replied as she took possession of Scorpius' arm.

* * *

It was a busy day in Hogsmeade today. Wizards and witches were doing their Christmas shopping too, just like our young couple. Some of their classmates saw them and started whispering.

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about that, Rose."

She gazed at him curiously. "For what?"

"They're talking about us. Probably wondering why the Gryffindor superb chaser is out on a date with Voldemort's son." Scorpius replied with a sigh.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just ignore them. We're here to enjoy ourselves, remember? I don't want you backing out on our date. I don't like getting stood up."

"But your reputation-"

"Who cares?" Rose's eyes twinkled with sincerity. "All that matters is that we're here to have fun. Now, let's go to Honeydukes. I want to buy Hugo his present."

They walked past they're gossiping classmates. Scorpius lowered his head embarrassingly but Rose glared at them. They stopped their chattering.

"Hugo is your brother, right?" Scorpius suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah." Rose replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." He answered. "It's just that I don't know much about him. Albus mentioned him once, but all I know about him is that he's your brother."

"Well, there's not much to know about him, except that he likes sweets." Rose said.

Scorpius smiled. "We'd probably get along, then. I mean, I go nuts over sweets. I'm obsessed with them."

Rose also smiles. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd get along. He also has a passion for Quidditch, and I think he's trying to make the team." She frowns. "You hate Quidditch, right?"

"Well, not anymore. I used to hate it, but I've been practicing. I'm getting quite good at it. I'm trying to make the team too, as seeker. Like my dad." Scorpius answered.

"That's a start." Rose said, grinning. "I'd like to see you in action someday. Maybe we can fight or go broom racing."

Scorpius looked at her. "I'd like that."

* * *

They finally reached Honeydukes. They entered the shop. It was crammed with kids of all ages, going crazy over the sweet treats.

"What are you getting your brother?" Scorpius asked.

"A ton of chocolate frogs," Rose replied. "And maybe a few licorice wands. He loves those."

Rose and Scorpius skirted around the shop, looking for the desired items. They found the chocolate frogs and the licorice wands. Rose moves to pay for them, but Scorpius stops her.

"What are you doing?" Rose questions him.

"I'm going to pay for you." Scorpius replied, taking out a handful of galleons.

Rose glared at him. "I can buy them myself."

Scorpius froze under her glare. "I'm sorry. It's just... It's a date. I should be paying for anything you buy. Consider this as a treat."

"It's okay, Scorpius. Besides, it's my gift. It wouldn't be proper if you pay for it."

"Um, alright." Scorpius replied.

They payed for the candy and left the shop. They passed the choir singing Christmas songs, and Scorpius? He oh so gracefully tripped and fell on his face.

Rose rushed to his side. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Ow..." He muttered. He stood up and dusted his clothes. His face was red from the cold and the mortification of tripping.

Rose suddenly started laughing. "Oh my gosh! Your face!"

Scorpius frowned. "What's wrong with my face?" He grew even redder. Rose began to laugh harder.

"N-nothing! You look like a tomato!" Rose wheezed.

Scorpius can literally feel his face smoking from embarrassment. He wished the snow would melt under his shoes and swallow him up.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rose giggled. "I shouldn't have laughed. Are you hurt?"

Scorpius gave her a blank look. "Physically, or emotionally?"

Rose let out a breath. "I'm really sorry, Scorpius. But your face... It was really funny!" She suddenly turned a little red. "I think it was cute."

Scorpius grew even redder. "Uh, thanks."

Rose looked away so he wouldn't see her blushing. "Should we go visit the bookstore next? You said you wanted to buy Albus a book about Quidditch."

"Uh, yeah." Scorpius answered. He offered her his hand, and she took it, lacing their fingers together. He almost choked.

* * *

After buying the book, Scorpius excused himself to go find a restroom. In reality, he was going to buy his present for Rose.

He saw a jewelry shop, and went inside. He browsed through the items in there, until he saw a beautiful necklace with a rose pendant. He picked it up.

"Ah, the young man has found the perfect present for the beautiful lady?"

Scorpius turned around and saw the old wizard who managed the shop. "I think so. How much is this necklace?"

"How much are you willing to spend?" The old man replied.

"Any amount will do. As long as I can give it to the woman I love."

The old man smiled. "Ten galleons will do, fine boy. I've never seen a young man so dedicated to his love. I've seen hundreds of young couples go here, and not one of them said, 'As long as I can give it to the woman I love.' Bless you, boy."

"Thank you, sir." Scorpius answered. He payed for the necklace and then left.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"The restroom." Scorpius lied. "There was a really long line. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine." Rose replied. "Shall we go eat? I'm starving. I want some butterbeer and steak."

"I'm paying for you this time, okay?"

"...Fine."

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Scorpius asked as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I did." Rose said. They held hands.

"Will we have another date like this?"

Rose stopped walking. "Of course, Scorpius. You're a really nice guy. I don't know why I hated you before, but right now, I don't. It was really nice to get to know you."

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks Rose. You know, you've always been my crush since our first year."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." They started walking again.

They soon reached the castle. Scorpius walked Rose back to the Gryffindor common room. He was about to head back to the Slytherin common room when Rose called him.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

She ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

Scorpius just stared dumbly at her as she went inside the portrait, before breaking into a run screaming, "YES!"

* * *

 **AN: Whew! That was tiring. Thanks for reading and please favorite and follow this story or review! It's going to get a sequel so don't worry!**


End file.
